Battle B-Daman
Télétoon, YTV Cartoon Network, G4 | networ_other = KBS Jetix Cartoon Network, Taiwan Television Cartoon Network, QTV 11 Astro Ceria, ntv7 Modern Nine TV TVI, Canal Panda Polsat, Cartoon Network | first = 2004-01-05 | last = 2004-12-27 | episodes = 78 | episode_list = List of Battle B-Daman episodes }} is an anime and manga series by Eiji Inuki that first aired in January 2004 in Japan, replacing Beyblade in its timeslot. It premiered in the United States on April 2005. Like its predecessor, it is themed around an enhanced version of a children's schoolyard game – whereas Beyblade was based around spinning tops, Battle B-Daman is a dramatized version of marbles. It is the first show of the B-Daman series to be dubbed in English. In Japan, it airs on TV Tokyo. In the United States, it once aired on ABC Family and Toon Disney's JETIX block. At one point, it aired on the Cartoon Network, as well as G4 in the USA, but on the latter was replaced by G.I. Joe Sigma 6 soon after. In Canada, it airs on YTV, in which on February 2007, the second season (entitled Battle B Daman: Fire Spirits) commenced with a completely new voice cast, and what some have called inferior dubbing from the first season; the French dub of the show airs on Télétoon. In the UK, it airs on Toonami and Nicktoons and the first few episodes are currently available through Virgin Media's TV on demand service. The toys were originally made by Takara and were released by Hasbro in North America. In Japan, Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! was superseded by Crash B-Daman, a new series with an all new cast and story. The original look of the B-daman character was based on Bomberman (hence the name of the original version of the original toy: "Bomberman B-Tembak"), but the belt buckle is replaced with a "marble". The manga is published in English by Chuang Yi. Plot Season 1 The show is about Yamato Delgado (Daiwa in the Japanese version), who gets the legendary Cobalt Blade. He and his friends use the sport of B-Daman to fight the Shadow Alliance. This show takes place in the B-DaWorld where it's inhabitants are humans, anthropomorphic animals, and robots. Using the legendary B-Daman, Yamato enters the Winners tournament organized by a group (the JBA in the Japanese version and the IBA (International B-Daman Association) in English version) to become the B-DaChampion. However, he also ends up in fights against the Shadow Alliance. Season 2 (Fire Spirits) After the defeat of the Shadow Alliance, Yamato is in search of special B-Da Balls called Strike Shots, which originated from shooting stars. After a fight with the mysterious Haja and obtaining his Strike Shot, the Drive Shot, Yamato then met Gunnos, a rookie B-DaPlayer. He got his own Strike Shot to participate in the Winners Tournament along with Yamato's old friends and rivals. But little did they know…..a terrible evil is about to put the B-Da World in peril once more. Main characters Yamato Delgado * Japanese name: Introduced in season one, 11-year old Yamato is the main character. Raised by cats until the age of 5, his foster mother did not allow him to own a B-Daman until Cobalt Blade appeared to him one fateful night. Cobalt Blade, supposedly the best B-Daman ever made. But it gets heavily damaged by Cain McDonnell, one of Yamato's enemies. Following its near destruction, Cobalt Blade is rebuilt as Cobalt Saber, the first B-Daman to use the newly developed Blaster Core (also known as Delta core) system by Armada. This new system allowed the very core of the B-Daman to be modified. Yamato's special attack is Cobalt Power Blast, a powerful attack that utilizes the friction of the battlefield. Yamato somehow looks like a cat. He is most likely named after the powerful Japanese battleship Yamato. In the second season of the anime and second half of the manga, Yamato's Strike Shot is the Drive Shot for his new B-Daman called Cobalt Saber Fire, which would later be upgraded to Cobalt Blaster with the Cartridge system and the Stealth Drive Shot until the final episode in which Cobalt Blaster transformed into Cobalt Blaster Drive Cannon with the R.C. system and the Legend Drive Shot. In the manga, Yamato already begun with having a B-Daman named Cobalt Sword which would be upgraded to Cobalt Blade. Grey Michael Vincent (グレイ・マイケル・ビンセント) He is Yamato's friend and is a tough guy. He was a member of the Shadow Alliance because he was trying to save his sister, Liena, from them. He uses the B-Daman, Chrome Zephyr which is later upgraded to Chrome Raven then Chrome Raven Cyclone, Chrome Harrier and then Chrome Windrush Harrier (Chrome Lancer). Grey started appearing in season 1. He is 12 years old. His Strike Shot is the Speed Shot. Bull Borgnine (ブル・ボーグナイン) Bull has three personalities: The calm and naive side, the confident side and the wild side that appears when he presents his B-Daman. This dark side remains until the end of a B-DaBattle and can enter a berserker state where he's practically invincible. He uses the B-Daman, Helio Breaker which later gets destroyed and he decides to be a B-Daman mechanic. Later on, he creates Helio Berserker and Helio Flyer which is either from the Delta Core or the Roller Core. Bull started appearing in season 1. He is 12 years old. In season one, Bull met a girl. She only likes Bull's hyper-form and when she learnt that the 'calm' Bull is the true Bull, she lost interest in him. She later goes on to like the calm, full of snot, true Bull. In Season 2, Bull meets up with Akyulus and eventually befriends the silent boy. Bull is the first ever friend of Akyulus. Nearing the start of the second Winners Tournament, he makes a decision to be a full time B-Da Mechanic, vowing to make Revolver Hades, the best B-Daman ever so that Akyulus could use it to defeat Yamato. Terry McScotty * Japanese name: He is Yamato's fellow friend under Armada. He has a Scottish accent and uses the B-Daman, Wing Ninja which was later recreated into Wing Sword and Wing Eagle. Many fans mistaken Terry as a female but he is a male. Terry started appearing in season 1. He is 10 years old. In Season 2, Terry and Joe decide to enter the Winners Tournament together but along the way, Terry finds a Strike Shot, Random Shot. Joe deems that Terry will not improve with him along so he leaves, only to find Terry following him, not wanting him to go. However, Haja hears of this Strike Shot and attacks Terry for it. The two enter into battle and Haja pretends to admit defeat. Falling for his trick, Haja snatches the Strike Shot from Terry and he shoots. It is originally aimed towards Terry but Joe steps in to protect his brother/pupil. Terry has his blaster destroyed and then gets a new one named HudoFudoMaru and his Strike Shot is the Split Shot. Mie Delgado * Japanese name: Yamato's foster mother, she adopted him at the age of five. She is 22 years old. She runs a restaurant called Mie's Café, later on changed to Mie's Cat Cafe. For she is just only one to run her Cafe, she asked Liena, Armada and all the others to help her run her Café. Then one day, she's suddenly somewhat feared by Armada because Armada always escapes his chores. And when he does that, Mie is getting almost furious. She thought that was the way in making Armada responsible! Liena Grace Vincent リエナ・グレース・ビンセント Grey's sister who was captured by the Shadow Alliance, made into a tough B-DaBattler and Ababa had her impersonate Sigma. She always wants to be at her brother's side. She took a small liking to Enjyu. Armada Yamato's giant cat mentor, the legendary B-Daman master. He invented the Zero system, the framework for which all B-Daman are based upon. After Cobalt Blade was destroyed, he created the Zero 2 Blaster Core system, the framework for which Chrome Raven, Chrome Raven Cyclone, Cobalt Saber, Cobalt Saber Fire, Blazing Kaizer, Garnet Cyclone and then Zero 389. He also created the Cartridge system with Bears in the 2nd season as well as the Metal system in season 3. Tommi Tommi is the black cat that follows Yamato. Marda B's good side uses him later on in the series to speak to Yamato and his friends. B-DaMage The series narrator, B-DaMage is an omnipotent being who — along with her three cats, the Meowmigos (who corrects B-DaMage's mistakes); serves to explain about the world that the story takes places in, the characters, and the rules of B-Daman. She is called "B-Damajin" in the Japanese version. The Big Cheese Little is known about this mouse except that he appears in segments with the B'DaMage and the Meowmigos. Shadow Alliance The Shadow Alliance (called simply "Shadow" in Japan) are the main bad guys of Season One with goals of B-DaWorld Domination. Some members of the Shadow Alliance have a 3rd eye which is the symbol of the Shadow Alliance and is a sign that the character is under Marda B.'s control. There are two incarnations of the group. There was the original and the Neo Shadow Alliance. The members of this group are as following: Marda B. Marda B. is the main villain of the 1st season who established the Shadow Alliance and Neo Shadow Alliance. Marda B. was a mysterious being who was the greatest B-DaPlayer. He was the first B-DaMaster. Thanks to his combative spirit, he was split into two halves - good and evil. It is noted that his evil half could only be defeated by his good side. When Yamato had defeated Ababa (thus freeing him from Marda B.'s control), he started the Neo Shadow Alliance, where all of the members he sent to, attack Yamato and the gang who were innocent B-DaPlayers under his control (with the exception of Enjyu, Biarce, Cain and Joshua who joined on their own free will). Marda B.'s evil form seems to be one giant flaming eye (which is very similar in appearance to the eye of Sauron from Lord of the Rings) that always seemed to be floating in the sky. In the last episode of the series, Marda B. fuses with Biarce to form, Mardabiarce, and reveals his plot: He made the shadow alliance, the Neo shadow, destroyed Cobalt Blade and even created Biarce, just so he could have the ultimate B-DaBattle with Yamato. At the end of the episode, his full good form is revealed - a seemingly huge gray cat wearing in a white topki. Ababa An evil cat who worked for Marda B,with the ability to brainwash people.He even managed to brainwash Bull.Ababa was the leader of the Shadow Alliance, which consisted of major characters like Grey, Enjyu, Wen, and Li. When depowered by Marda B, he is turned back into his original form, a purple cat with long hair. He makes a small cameo with the rest of the crowd, after Yamato and his friends return from defeating the Neo Shadow Alliance. Enjyu * Enjyu used to be a talented kid who wished to improve his skills more as a B-Daman player. His father, however wanted him to take a dive on each of his battles so his dad could pay for their rent. Before each battle, Enjyu's opponents would pay him to lose the match, making them look skilled and Enjyu, an amateur. Fed up of his life, Enjyu joined the Junior B-Daman Tournament. There he was disqualified after unfairly being accused of cheating due to his refusal to repeat his past life. After being betrayed by his only "friend", Enjyu took out his anger on his father in a B-DaBattle. As soon as the battle commenced, Enjyu's personality and hair changed from blue to red. The reason of why his hair changed color is uncertain. After the battle (which had no proof of a victor), Enjyu joined the Shadow Alliance where he later received Lightning Kahn (Bloody Kaiser in the original version), the brother of Cobalt Blade, as his new B-Daman. Later in the series, Lightning Kahn was upgraded to Blazing Kahn by Marda B. and later in season 2 is upgraded once more into Variable Kaiser (Hasbro never released a Cartridge System version, so the name remains unchanged), in order to defeat Yamato in the finals. However, instead of defeating him, Enjyu saved Yamato's life and quickly be-friended him. He later rejoined the Neo Shadow Alliance so that he could have fought Marda B. to avenge his new "friends". At the end of season 1, Marda B. brainwashes Enjyu, and Terry used his part of the B-Energy to set him free, but Enjyu wasn't happy about that. He was angry because he felt as if Terry wasted his B-Energy, which he could use to save the world, to save him. Although, Terry reasoned that he was his friend and he figured out, with the help of Joe, that it was the morally correct choice. The name is romanized as Enjyu in the English versions and Enju in the Japanese websites.http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/bedaman/images/characterin/chracter_in_07.jpg In Fire Spirits, he obtained his own Strike Shot called the Black Drive Shot from a boy that live at the icy mountain. Wen Yong Fa * He is the older of the Yong Fa brothers. He joined the Shadow Alliance at a young age to become a stronger B-DaPlayer. Wen is often blunt and stubborn but also open-hearted and loyal to those he cares about. He uses the B-Daman, Bakuso which was later upgraded to King Bakuso by Bull, then finally to Suiseiryu by Bears and Armada. He changed his ways and left the Shadow Alliance after Yamato helped him in a battle against Enjyu. After Wen left, he continued to help Yamato and the gang, often under Armada's direction. He sometimes wore a mask and cape. When his younger brother, Li Yong Fa, joined the Neo Shadow Alliance, he traveled with Yamato and his friends in order to help them defeat Marda B. and rescue his brother from Marda B.'s control. He eventually fought Li and brought him back to normal. The brothers have not separated since. His Strike Shot is the Metal Spike Shot. Li Yong Fa * The younger brother of Wen, he uses seal papers as his calling card. He uses the B-Daman, Rekuso which was later upgraded to King Rekuso, then to Ryuseiryu by Armada and Bears. He and his older brother have been helping Yamato after they left the Shadow Alliance. Later in the series, Enjyu begged Li to help him defeat Marda B. Like Enjyu, Li pretended to work for the Neo Shadow Alliance in order to find Marda B.'s weakness. But certain members did not trust Li's loyalties towards the Neo Shadow Alliance so Marda B. claimed Li's mind, giving Li the third eye and erasing all his past memories. Later, Wen tried to save his brother through a B-Dabattle. Luckily, Wen won and returned Li to his normal self. Other Members * Battle Crow: Little is known about this character except he was the first Shadow Alliance member that Yamato faced and that he had goggles that can detect people's power levels. What happened to him after his defeat against Yamato is unknown. * Monkey Don: Little is known about this character except he was the crooked owner of a B-Daman parts shop. He was defeated by Yamato. * Hounds of Chaos: A group of canine thieves who stole B-Daman parts from Yamato. * Goldo: Little is known about this character except that he serves as a B-DaBattle trainer in the Shadow Alliance HQ. * Mukade Benkei: A snake-man observer in Goldo's training facility, famed for having stolen 10000 B-Damans. * Psy Baron: A hooded observer in Goldo's training facility. * Shooting Galaxy: An armoured observer in Goldo's training facility, claimed to be from outer space. Shooting the Galaxy, it later led an attack to Tsubakura city. * Shadow Alliance Foot Soldiers: Robotic servants of Marda B. that accompany any member of the Shadow Alliance and the Neo Shadow Alliance. * Biarce: Biarce, the 11 year-old B-DaPlayer created by Marda B. to battle for him. * Cyber-Mosquito: A robotic mosquito that can cause its target's hands go weak and unable to use a B-Daman. Neo Shadow Alliance Victims * Castillo: After losing to Yamato in qualifying round of B-Daman tournament, he returned to rule Pedro kingdom unmasked under the name of Ike. His B-Daman is Iron Eater. * The Longhorn Brothers: The Longhorn Brothers are Nouz (North) and Sauz (South). They have been hired by Marda B. to join the Shadow Alliance after Ababa's depowerment. * Manuel: A robot teacher from the B-Daman academy capable of copying its opponent's moves. * Unnamed Pig, Monkey, and Water Sprite: Servants of Pandoro and victims of Marda B. whom fought Wen and Li for the fate of Pandoro. They were defeated and returned to normal. Note: These 3 characters are modeled from the disciples in ''Journey to the West.'' Super Five Field Guardians This is the group from Neon City. They are: * Cain McDonnell Ruth / Cain McDonnell: He is the leader of the Super Five. At first, he pretended to be a good guy, but it was later learned that this was a trick in order to destroy Cobalt Blade. He managed to do that by having Joshua fake a kidnapping of Marilyn, but Cobalt Blade was rebuilt into Cobalt Saber. Cain sent Joshua and the other Super Five Field Guardians into preventing it's construction, but they failed when they were fended off by Yamato's friends. Cain later joined the Neo Shadow Alliance with Joshua. In the final battle against the Neo Shadow Alliance Cain, he was defeated by Grey. His B-Daman is Knight Cavalry which later detroyed and replaced with Black Knight and then again replaced with Lord Cavalry. His horror past migh be the reason why he turned evil. He uses his good looks to be a player amongst all girls. * Marilyn: She is the field judge of the Super 5 tournament. She later ended up involved in Cain's plot to destroy Cobalt Blade. * Assado: Assado is the one with the lion-headed cape and member of the Super Five Field Guardians. He was the 1st opponent Yamato faced. His B-Daman is Accel Leon. He assisted Cain and the other Super Five Field Guardians in a plot to destroy Cobalt Blade, but was fended off by Yamato's friends. He appeared later on and apologized for helping Cain in his evil plan. He also joined forces with Yamato to defeat the Neo Shadow Alliance, controlled Robot B-DaPlayer Manuel who had taken over the school where Assado studied. * Joe: Joe is another member of the Super Five Field Guardians and the 2nd opponent whom Bull faced. Joe is a friend to Terry. He assisted Cain and the other Super Five Field Guardians in a plot to destroy Cobalt Blade, but was fended off by Yamato's friends. Joe later returned and helped to fend off Enjyu who had destroyed Terry's B-Daman. His B-Daman is Samurai Phoenix. Joe also appeared in Winners Tournament as Player X during qualifying round. Note: He is not Terry's brother, whose name is also Joe. * Sly: Sly is the member of the Super Five Field Guardians and 3rd opponent whom Terry had to face. He assisted Cain and the other Super Five Field Guardians in a plot to destroy Cobalt Blade, but was fended off by Yamato's friends. He later ended up as one of Biarce's victims. His B-Daman is Shield Giga. * Joshua: Joshua is the member of the Super Five Field Guardians and 4th opponent whom Bull had to face. When Cain came to visit Yamato, he had Joshua fake a kidnapping by capturing Marilyn in a plot to destroy Cobalt Blade. When Joshua learned about Cobalt Blade's reconstruction, Cain sent him and the other Super Five Field Guardians to prevent it only to be fended off by Yamato's friends. Joshua later joined the Neo Shadow Alliance with Cain. It was later revealed that Joshua is Cain's butler instead of just a friend. When Cain was defeated, Joshua carried the unconscious Cain out of the NSA base to an unknown location. His B-Daman is Dragogale. He cries when Cain breaks their special B-DaBall. Other characters * Sigma: A skilled B-DaPlayer who was replaced by a mind controlled Liena during the Winners Tournament. He eventually forgives Liena for what she did while under the Shadow Alliance's control with Cain paying him off. He develops a crush on Liena after that. Sigma later helps to fight the Neo Shadow Alliance * Berkhart One of Yamato's friends. He has tons of brothers and with the help of Yamato, Berkhart's brothers built a new B-Daman for him. It breaks later on by Enjyu in the Winners Tournament due to being too heavy. He later returns to help fight the Neo Shadow Alliance. * Pete, Metra, Nibus: Berkhart's younger brothers. Their names first appeared in episode 47. * Hoxs: A sign painter who only works at night. * Crust: Ms. Karat's butler. * Mr. Watts: Mayor of Neon City and father of Ms. Karat. * Mr. Browbeaten / Mr. Beatenbrow: A B-Daman mechanic who lives in the town of Lyken. * Cornell: Enjyu's childhood friend. During a tournament, Cornell accused Enjyu of cheating, driving Enjyu towards Shadow Alliance. * Pandoro: The legendary B-DaSage who also lives in the town of Lyken, living in the temple on Mushroom Mountain. * Sanjuurou / Sanju: Terry's father, living in Tsubakura City. * Sari: Terry's mother, living in Tsubakara City. * Mitsuo: A B-DaPlayer who got 65 points in the Super Ultimate Strike game in episode 42. The name probably came from the show's director, Mitsuo Hashimoto. In Season 2, he also became a fan of Lienna. * Alex Ruth: Cain's father, and a town leader. Fire Spirits Characters Gunnos * (ガンノス) Gunnos is a rookie B-DaPlayer who first appears in Season 2, episode 2. Despite being hotheaded, sarcastic and limited experience, he possesses amazing skill. He enters the Winners Tournament for his village as he promises them that when he left that he would go and win. After encountering Yamato, he tags along and becomes part of the regular rivalry between the two. While he is rude and obnoxious to Yamato, he is extremely polite towards others such as Terry & Joe, even bowing down to them because he thinks they are 'cool and smart,' and he saved a village from bandits using his new B-Daman, Break Ogre and his Strike Shot, the Metal Shot. He is in love with a girl named Kiko, and dislikes the daughter of the highest man in their village. Akyulus * (アキュラス) Little is known about this boy. He has said that he is the last survivor of a clan who knows the secret of a special B-Daman move. His B-Daman was Revolver Hades. He is befriended by Bull, and slowly begins to accept him as a companion and friend. Bull then vows to make Revolver Hades, even better than Cobalt Saber Fire, in order to help Akyulus win the tournament. In the qualifying rounds of the 2nd Winners Tournament, Akyulus is Division 2 and the contestants had to navigate through a series of difficult obstacles to shoot their B-DaBall into the final hole - a B-Daman version of golf. Akyulus is the first to finish, using Revolver Hades' special spin control abilities, making him the first to qualify. In the quarter finals, the 10 contestants that made it through, are regrouped into Set A and B. Akyulus is grouped into Set A where the five contestants enter a pyramid to face three challenges. They would have to hit a hovering blue ball to pass a challenge and that would transport them to a higher level and eventually out of the pyramid. Akyulus and Enjyu are the victors of this challenge and they come out together so the first to emerge is unknown. In the semi-finals, there are only four contestants left, Yamato, Gunnos, Enjyu and Akyulas. Enjyu and Akyulas face off in a game where they must defend their goal with their B-Daman while attempting to shoot their own B-DaBalls into the opponent's goal. Each player had to score ten goals before they would be declared the winner. Akyulas easily defeats Enjyu, but not before Enjyu finally uses all his strength to score one goal - tarnishing Akyulas' perfect 10-0 to 10-1. Akyulas is said to be a legendary battler from the spirits above. In the Winners Tournament that he joined, he battled last against Yamato. And thanks to that battle, he regained some of his memories, his past. And some of that past is bad. He remembered that 100 years ago, his village was destroyed by the evil side, causing his peaceful village into complete chaos. And, as being a Legendary B-DaPlayer, he also has the power to create Strike Shots. But, when he does that, he loses some of his energy. Thanks to this ability, he attracted the attention of Beadeus and was captured, later forced to create the Ultimate Gadeaum shot. Afterwards, he was released into a dark underground dungeon where Yamato found him. However, due to the creation of the Gadeaum shot, he lost his will and became and uncontrollable, demonic fighter. Also, the Revolver Hades had been upgraded to Gatling Hades sometime during his capture, and he used it to battle and nearly defeat Yamato. However, Yamato managed to rescue him by attacking and disabling Gatling Hades with the Stealth Drive Shot, which was the proof of his and Yamato's friendship. He later on decided to be with Yamato and the gang because Beadeus had already announced to the people of the whole B-DaWorld that Yamato's side and Beadeus's side will fight. In the beginning, Yamato thought that the battle was too easy. Until he found out that the evil sealed by Akyulas's ancestors had been awakened because of the Ultimate Gadeaum Shot that Akyulas had made. Galdezer has now been fully awakened. Now because of the creature's escape, he battled alongside Yamato to defeat Galdezer. He befriends Yamato, Terry, Grey, Gunnos, and all the others later on. Now, in the final battle, it's up to Yamato to succeed. Akyulas thought about Yamato and the Ultimate Gadeaum Shot. He thought that the Strike Shot was so powerful so he thought he should make another Strike Shot that would defeat it. Shin tried to warn him that when he created another Strike Shot, it will cost him his life. He said that he would never create a Strike Shot anymore and would live a happy and peaceful life with Yamato for the rest of their lives. But when he sleeps, he dreamed about Yamato being beaten by Galdezer. He then decided to disobey Shin and create the Ultimate Drive Shot. During the next day, he didn't appear to support his newfound friend, but when Yamato was almost beaten, he then appeared and gave Yamato the Legend Drive Shot. Shin now then knew that he had created another Strike Shot when he told Yamato to use it. Shin * (シン) He is a talking wolf who travels with Akyulas - seems to speak for Akyulas too. He's the one who first talked to Bull when they met. He sometimes annoys Bull, because Bull calls him a lot of names, like "spot", "doggie" and a lot of other names. He's like the secretary and speaker of Akyulas. He's the one who explained to Yamato and the gang, the past of Akyulas. Ironically, the last time Bull talked to him, Bull finally called him Shin, but he too reacted to the use of his own name as another insult coming from Bull. Haja/Scorpious * He is a scorpion-haired B-DaPlayer. Obsessed with entering tournament, he took the Random Shot from Terry and defeated Joe. After losing in the Winners Tournament, he also tried to sabotage the tournament, but was stopped by Terry. Haja eventually lost to Terry in the spider match. Fortunately for him, he was able to recover, thanks to Beadeus and his servants. His mission is supposed to be stoping Yamato and his friends from rescuing Akyulas, but Haja disobeys his "master". He then destroys Beadeus's spy machines. He later "hires" Jinbee to be his loyal servant. Yamato and his friends were unsure of where he ended up to after he tried to stop him again. He was absorbed by Galdezer so that he could have maximum power. After Yamato defeated Galdezer, he was released and promised to everyone that he would never be evil anymore, but then denied it. After that, he was struck by an asteroid. He was the last character to appear in this anime. His B-Daman is the Gale Scorpion which has a quick loading core. Yago The B-Daman smith that made Break Ogre. Kiku Yago's granddaughter is shown to have interest in Gunnos after he helps save her village. She seems to be jealous of Hana after she met her at the Winners Tournament. Aaron Toffler The bandit leader who tried to take the Break Ogre, but was defeated by Gunnos with Break Ogre and the Metal Shot. Bears * A B-Daman researcher who designed DHB advance core system. Kia A boy who saves Enjyu at the icy mountain so he can get back to the tournament. He heals Enjyu and helps him recover. Kia's robot, Loodo is killed by Enjyu when he realises the strikeshot is the chest of the robot. After that, Kia swears revenge on him and Enjyu tells him to do that he must become a strong b-da player. Later on, Kia forgives Enjyu and remains by his side at all times. Loodo * A mechanical soldier who lived with Kia, guarding Black Drive Shot. Loodo was destroyed by Enjyu during a B-DaBattle against Enjyu. Mr. Penguin A B-Daman organizer for the Target Road game. Parthenon The chief of security of the Target Road game. Madame Yang The town manager of the town with Strike Shot. Kiba A serious B-DaPlayer who had trained with Wen and Li before entering the town with his Spike Shot and his b-daman go-tiger. He is Wen's best friend. Kiba usually hates jokes, that's why when he usually hears one, he gets really angry which is good because it increases his power. Winners Tournament * / Hanna: Hanna is a green-haired girl that had met Gunnos during a summer, and was abandoned by Gunnos when Hanna showed a bug to Gunnos. Hanna eventually met Gunnos in the Winners Tournament. When Gunnos saw her again in the Winners Tournament, Gunnos promised her that he will win for her father. Also in the Winners, Hanna and Kiku saw each other, Hanna said to Kiku that she knew Gunnos a long time before Kiku does. Hurting Kiku, and letting Kiku watch they're "engagement" and "wedding". Kiku ran away but promised Gunnos that she will return. * Jeffrey the Kid: A-block round 1 player who specialized on speed. His specialty is ultra high speed rapid fire. He was defeated by Grey. * The Black Roses of Midnight: A trio of A-block round 1 players that specializes on collaborative battle, with technique Beauty Rose. The trio were defeated by Kiba. Their move was unknown to Yamato until later on, when Armada told them. Later they joined Bedeaus and tries to stop Yamato and gang on their way to rescue Akyulus by using their newly obtained Death Cartridge system. This time they were defeated by Wen and Li using their Double Rapid fire attack. * Killer M: A-block round 1 player, in the form of killer matsutake mushroom. His specialty is to 'accidentally' knock down pillar that rival B-DaPlayer stood on. Killer M was defeated by Enjyu by knocking down Killer M's own pillar. * Crab Gauger: A-block round 1 player, defeated by Killer M by shooting down the pillar. * / Jinbi: A shark-suited player in the B-block 2nd round, defeated by Lienna in Battle Royal Hockey. Later on, he makes various attempts to defeat Yamato - even trying to poison him. When Yamato shows no reaction even after consuming a whole bottle of poison, Jinbee decides to try it himself and has to lock himself in a portable cubicle as a result. Jinbee's Strike Shot is the Impact Shot. When Jinbee joined Beadeus (Also called "Master Hefai" by his followers), he worked as a maid for Haja when Haja got well. He helped Haja in his every plan and also, backfiring it. B-Daman stages, game types * Six wall: Score points by knocking out numbered boxes. In the show, knocking out a wall tile causes a matching item to be dropped into a giant hot bowl. In the show, it is guarded by Pandoro. * Trap shooting: Shoot down target while running an obstacle course containing lakes, walls, poles. In the desert area, targets periodically disappear. In the show, it is guarded by Shigan. * Lion stage: A L-shaped stage. Player scores by firing B-DaBalls to the goal zone blocked by 2 spinning fences. This stage emphasizes rapid fire. In the show, it is guarded by Asado. * Phoenix stage: A T-shaped stage. Player scores 20 points by knocking down targets behind 2 spinning fences. This stage emphasizes rapid power. In the show, it is guarded by Joe. * Shield stage: A square stage separated by a fence, with right half separated by a spinning fence. Each half contains 3 targets. This stage emphasizes control. In the show, it is guarded by Sly. * Dragon stage: A zigzag stage with spinning fence in the middle. Player scores 1 point for every B-DaBall landed at opponent's field. This stage emphasizes rapid balance. In the show, it is guarded by Joshua. * Sword stage: A rectangle stage, played in direct hit battle rules. In the show, it is guarded by Cain. * Head to head ultimate strike: Each player fires at a rectangular formation of 5x10 pins, located at player's right end at opposite field. Winner is determined by how many pins left standing at the end of match, or who knocks out all pins in opponent's field first. In Yamato vs. Gray match, each player fires at a stage with backward moving track, with spikes at the end of each track. In Terry vs Liena match, player stands on moving wooden posts on a pool filled with vicious marine creatures. * Super ultimate strike: A game table invented by Armada involving scoring points by shooting at the moving targets at the end of the table. Between 2 ends of the table lies one of 3 obstacles that challenges different skills. Target barricades emphasize on accuracy, gate emphasize on power, and spinner emphasize on rapid fire. * Cannonball: A shot put type game of firing 5 shots to knock a giant pin furthest from starting point. * Power alley: Score points by shooting at the target at the opposite end of the table. The amount of score depends on the shot's strength. In B-Daman tournament, player competes in climbing a 100-story tower by shooting at the target, with the rate of elevation based on the score. However, a miss shot causes played to descend from the tower. * DHB: Direct Hit Battle, whoever hits the opponents B-Daman wins. This is the most commonly played variation. Season 2 stages, games * Mecha B-DaBattle race/Metal Shot battle race: A game type debuted in the Merimoke village metal shot Battle B-Daman tournament. B-DaPlayer rides a hover board to navigate obstacle course, consisting column, gas, giant B-DaBall. At the end of the course, player wins prize by shooting at the target on the giant Sun Moon-doll. * Target Road: A game hosted by Mr. Penguin, which is an obstacle course for shooting down all targets within time while running to the targets. The course is guarded by Parthenon, Mr. Penguin's chief of security. * Knock down block: Player knocks down the top pyramid by knocking down underneath square blocks, arranged in pyramid formation. Winner is decided by the ability of putting the top pyramid to the circle. * Target Battle: A variant of super ultimate strike game that does not have obstacle between player and target. * Battle Royal Hockey: A variant of B-Daman Invasion, but with 5 players. A player can be defeated by shooting the puck into the slot in player's side. During the course of the match, extra puck is dropped into the B-dabattlefield. Under Haja's modification, tear-gas bombs are dropped into B-dabattlefield, which explode when being fired. * Spider match: A unique battle involving players standing on a suspending arena made of ropes in spider web formation. Voice actors Original Japanese version * Yamato Daiwa: Reiko Takagi * Gray Michael Vincent: Yuki Tai * Tsubame Tsubakura: Tomoko Kaneda * Bull Borgnine: Kurumi Mamiya * Mie Daiwa: Naoko Takano * Enjyu: Daisuke Kishio * Liena Vincent: Takako Uemura * Charat: Aya Hirano American Version * Yamato Delgado, Joshua: Brian Beacock * Gray Michael Vincent: Dave Wittenberg * Terry McScotty (Episodes 1-6), Additional Voices: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn * Terry McScotty (Episodes 7-): Barbara Goodson * Bull Borgnine: Mona Marshall * Enjyu: Steve Staley * Wen Yong-Fa: Brad MacDonald * Li Yong-Fa, Monkey Don: Derek Stephen Prince * Liena Vincent: Peggy O'Neal * Armada, Marda B: Paul St. Peter * Mie Delgado, Ms. Karat: Philece Sampler * Vinnie V.: Michael Sorich * Berkhart, Sigma: Yuri Lowenthal * Berkhart's Brothers: Brianne Siddall * Ababa, Cain McDonnell, Meowmigos: Steven Blum * Joe, Biarce: Doug Erholtz * Sly: Jamieson Price * Asado: Colleen O'Shaughnessey * Marilyn: Michelle Ruff * B-DaMage: Mari Devon * The Big Cheese: R. Martin Klein * Battle Crow: Steve Kramer * Armada: Paul St. Peter In February 2007, the Canadian Television Channel, YTV aired Battle B Daman: Fire Spirits, the show's second season, and to the surprise of fans, the show's voice actors had been completely recast from the first season, this dub has been considered inferior by some compared to the original dub's cast. The ADR group of season two is Ectera Group. French Version * Yamato Delgado: Yoann Sover * Ababa, Armada, Marda B, Wen Yong-Fa: Antoine Nouel * Terry McScotty, Bull Borgnine, Li Yong-Fa: Olivier Podesta * Gray Michael Vincent, Enjyu, Vinnie B: Franck Torjman * B-Damage, Marylin: Sylvie Ferrari * Mie Delgado, Ms Karat, Rienna Vincent: Naïke Fauveau Polish Version * Yamato Delgado: Elżbieta Jędrzejewska * B-DaMiss: Dorota Kawęcka * Gray Michael Vincent: Janusz Wituch * May: Katarzyna Traczyńska * Li Yong-Fa: Jacek Rozenek * Wen Yong-Fa: Tomasz Bednarek References External links * [http://www.d-rights.com/b-daman D Rights B-Daman website] * [http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/bedaman TV Tokyo B-Daman website] * [http://www.ytv.com/programming/shows/b_daman/index.asp?showID=321 YTV Battle B'Daman website] * [http://www.hasbro.com/battlebdaman/ Hasbro B-Daman website] * [http://www.tvtome.com/BattleBDaman TV Tome B-Daman website] * Battle B-Daman Dreams * Battle Beadman homepage * AnimesTugaPT Category:B-Daman Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Sports anime and manga Category:YTV shows Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Children's manga ko:구슬대전 배틀비드맨 ms:Battle B-Daman ja:B-伝説! バトルビーダマン pl:B-Daman fi:Battle B-Daman tl:Battle B-Daman zh:B傳說！戰鬥彈珠人